


Blood Dawn

by Writing_Notoriety



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Notoriety/pseuds/Writing_Notoriety
Summary: Layla had everything taken from her as child. Not just her mother, but also her hearing due to a trauma. As she grew older, she was sold to a Geisha house. There, she meets her childhood savior Gaara during one of his missions. Will she make an impression or be forgotten.





	1. Silenced

Chapter 1: Silenced

 

Her first memory, though she knew there had been life before this death, was on her own bloodstained hands as crimson liquid streamed through them. It was sticky, almost like the apple juice she loved, but warm. "Mo... ther...?" she whispered, her voice small and high with fear. As the arms around her slackened, she looked up with wide, midnight blue eyes. There was the person she held dearest, her whole universe, but for some reason watching her only made the child more frightened. The screams and cries around her faded and her ears were filled with only silence. A small hand reached towards her only light in the world. Cooling blood streaked her mother's cheek where she touched, but she still heard no sound. Her mother's usually lively eyes no longer sparkled with amusement or love. Instead, they were dull and lifeless as she stared down at her daughter. "Mamma? Mamma!"

The small child sobbed, not fully understanding what was happening. Her mother fell to her knees before the child with a sickening thud. Now, the dark liquid that coated her mother's chest was dripping past her lips. Her mother's pitch dark hair enshrined her now; her mother's ghostly pale face right above her own tear-stained one. Panic made the child cry all the more. "Are you hurt, mamma? Mamma?!" Still, she heard no sound. Not even the choked gasps of her mother as she tried to warn the child to escape; nor did she hear her own voice. Her world was silent, and the child felt totally alone. Gravity made the body of the child's mother fall forward, toppling the poor child.

Tears fell down her face as she became trapped underneath the body of her newly deceased mother. The child whimpered pathetically, her eyes turning animalistic with her fear. She tried to turn and drag herself out from underneath the cadaver The little one clawed the dirt under her as she tried to escape. Her sobs grew in intensity as dirt filled the beds of her nails, the activity of ripping at the ground breaking off the tips and adding even more blood to the girl's already drenched body. Still, the only sound she heard was her own panicked heartbeat coming from within herself. Where was the sound? Where had her world gone?

She finally managed to drag herself from under her mother's body. She sat beside the corpse, wide-eyes with shock as the townspeople screamed and almost trampled each other with fear. A lone rogue ninja stood in front of the child, their headband pulled low and just over their eyes. A slash had been placed through the symbol of the rain, depicting their home village; even as she shivered the child would still not move. Her shoulder length hair stirred in the dry wind and she spared her mother behind her another sorrowful glance. Turning back to the murderess before her, she asked, "Is mamma tired?" in a small and wavering voice.

The woman before the small child smirked sadistically before replying, but the words were lost on the child. Why couldn't she hear a sound? It was too lonely in a world this quiet. It was too lonely in a world where her mother wouldn't laugh or smile with her. Why was her world so devoid of light and warmth now?

The rogue ninja lifted an arm, a blood-stained kunai within her grasp. The poor child still had not made the life saving connection that the beautiful woman before her wished her ill, and had even killed her mother in cold blood. On the contrary, the little girl stared at the shining instrument as though mesmerized by it. No self preservation kicked in for her. It looked as though the child would be joining her mother in the afterlife.

Her midnight orbs did not leave the instrument of her destruction, even as the murderess brought it down in an arc in order to slash the child's vulnerable throat. Blood exploded over her face and neck, the crimson heat so warm it felt like it was almost to the point of scalding. However, the child felt no pain. The small girl stared straight ahead, as though she was un-seeing. Where did the pretty lady's hand go? Why was her mouth open so wide?

A red haired child stood a few feet away from the scene, his emerald eyes watching coldly as the female rogue screamed in pain. Sand swirled around him in an almost playful manner at the sight of so much blood, but he gave no reaction. The young boy, who most had considered a beast, was willfully aiding someone. The boy turned his right hand slowly and enclosed it, his lips twitching slightly as the sand ripped the rogue limb from limb. The townspeople were now gone, hidden from sight, leaving only the two children and the bloody bodies of the fallen littering the street. The scarlet-haired child stared down at the girl still sitting beside her mother's cold corpse. For a moment, he saw a vision of himself within the little one and that enraged him, bringing his beast closer to the surface.

"Pathetic...," he whispered to himself before continuing on his way home; walking by the little girl as though she were nothing. She could only watch him, her small pink lips agape as her eyes trailed after her savior. He walked away, his eyes trained ahead he left a trail of sand and blood in his wake.

It seemed as if hours passed as she sat there numbly, though it had to have only been minutes. A shadow ran out of the building beside her. The small child only felt herself being pulled up before a familiar face entered her field of vision. He had the same pale gray eyes as her mother. The child looked through him with dead eyes as he shook her and tried to grab her attention.

Mozu gripped his niece, tears falling down his gruff face as he shook the four year-old. "Layla!" he called, "Layla!" But the girl did not answer.

Her world had been silenced.

 

 

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the edited version of chapter 1. As I went through, I added a little bit. Mostly, I left it the same since i thought it was pretty good. Make sure to tell me what you all think!

I also started on a new original story. At the moment, I'm still in the world building stages and I haven't posted anything about it. Wish me luck~ Also, if any of you have the time, check out my wattpad! My author name is Writing_Notoriety. Till next time!


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/ Permanent Hiatus

Author’s Note

I know I’ve been missing for quite a while, and I am so sorry. So, I decided to write a small author’s note, and tell you where the fanfiction and everything is headed. 

Unfortunately, I’ve decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction for now. But, wait! There’s more! I’m not going to stop writing. Quite the opposite, I decided I want to do it on a more professional level. Therefore, I need a bit of your help.

I work a full-time job, so I don’t have as much time as I used to when I started. Because of that, I had to decide what I wanted to continue doing. I’ve had so many ideas in the past, but I haven’t been able to concentrate on just one. I’ve decided to change that. 

For the past year, I’ve been planning and pre-writing a novel called ‘Hymn of Elys’. It’s going to be a trilogy (shh, my Wattpad doesn’t know that yet ^_^), and I’m pretty excited about it. I’m mostly finished with the plot, and I started actually writing the novel a couple months ago. At the moment, I have five chapters published on Wattpad and Inkitt, ready to be read.

I know this is most likely not the news you all wanted, and I am so sorry for that. I know I probably disappointed all of you with this, and I cannot apologize enough. If you didn’t read a bit of this, or you don’t plan to check out my novel, I do not blame any of you one bit. I just hope that those that do, I can prove to you that it was worth it. 

This is where your help comes in, if you don’t mind. On Wattpad, I don’t have hardly any followers, and I realize that it will be hard to get reads at first. Especially with how niche ‘Hymn of Elys’ is. If any of you could drop by, give it a read or a vote, it would mean the world to me. If you don’t, just know that I appreciate all of you anyway, and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. 

I love you all, and thank you!  
-Amber

https://www.wattpad.com/story/164680699-hymn-of-elys


End file.
